youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Little Liars Chapter 11 Cassie's Secret
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS CHAPTER 11 CASSIE'S SECRET "The twins played so nicely in order to get ot trick-or-treat that Halloween," said Cassie. "Cassie! You're gonna scare him!" Artemis warned. "No, I'm not scared," Garfield Logan said. Garfield was being babysat by Artemis for some extra cash. "Okay. The twins were playing with dolls. Then, they started fighting over one of them. One twin gets so mad, she takes a knife and stabs her twin in the heart. When their parents got home, the twin was smirking as the blood oozed from her dead twin's heart. Horrified, the parents sent the twin to an insane asylum. But she escaped- yesterday- and swore to kill every child who dared to go trick-or-treating Halloween night!" Cassie said, then stabbed a jack-o-lantern with a knife. Later, Cassie and the girls are walking to school, debating on costumes. "I think I'll go as a vampire," Artemis said. "Witch for me," Zatanna said. "Um, I think I'll be a cheerleader," Megan said. "I'll be a panther," Rocket said. "What are you gonna be Cassie?" asked Artemis. "Lady G." she replied. Then they walked up to an old house. "I don't know why but this place gives me the creeps. I feel like something really bad happened here." Zatanna said. "Let's get going," Megan said. Later, at third period, Rocket was trying out for the cheerleading squad. "Rocket, I'm really, really sorry about this, but," Megan began. Then, a bucket of water got poured on Rocket."You made the squad!" "I did?! Woohoo!" Rocket exclaimed. "Unfortunately, we have to get rid of someone. And that person is you, Wendy," Karen Beecher said. "What? But?" Wendy said,"Ahh!" she screamed, running away. "What a priss," Cassie said, "Congrats, Rocket." Later, at break, the girls were walking through the locker hall. Wendy opened her locker, and a pie hit her in the face, and a bucket of milk fell on top of her."Ahh! Ugh, I'm lactosentolerant!" Wendy said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Cassie said,"If I would've known, I would have done something different." Wendy walked off, crying. "Cassie, how could you do that?" asked Zatanna. "She was being a total b to Rocket," Cassie said, following Wendy. "Mom, I need you to drop off some clothes for me," Wendy said, on the phone."I, um, fell in the mud." "So you'll just drop it off in the office? Thanks mom," Wendy said. So, Cassie decided to go to the office. "Hi, Mrs. Harriss!" she said."I'm a friend of Wendy's. I'll give those clothes to her." "Oh, thank you. What's your name dear?" Mrs. Harriss asked. "Sarah Merrigold," Cassie lied. Mrs. Harriss handed her the clothes. After she left, Cassie decided to skip fourth period and go to a clothing store. she traded in Wendy's clothes for a gray and pink long-sleeved shirt, a long green skirt, knee-high socks, and brown boots. Then she rushed back to school. "Here you go Wendy," Cassie said, handing her the clothes. "What is this?!" Wendy replied. "That's what your mom dropped off," Cassie lied. "Whatever," Wendy said, walking off. Later, Cassie, Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, and Megan were walking through the hallway when soda spilled on Cassie's shoes. Wendy was by her lockers and noticed this. "Really?!" she said. "Sorry! It was an accident," Marvin White said. "Is that what the doctors told your mom and dad at the hospital?" Cassie asked. "What?" Marvin replied. "I've heard the stories about you, hermie." Cassie said. "My name is Marvin," he told her. "You'll always be hermie to me," Cassie said. "Do you still have both?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" Marvin replied. "C'mon girls," Cassie said. "Both what?" asked Megan. "Parts, Megan," Cassie said, slightly annoyed. Then, when they were away, Marvin said to Wendy,"Someday she'll get what she deserves." Wendy nodded. Later, Cassie was shopping for her halloween costume when she saw a girl picking out a costume. "Lady G?" Cassie asked. "Yeah," the girl said. "That's my costume,"Cassie told her. "Oh! She's so new, I thought I was being original. I'm going to a halloween party." she said. "I'm going to one too. Maybe I'll see you there," Cassie said. "Yeah, maybe. I'll know who to look for," the girl said. "And you'll surprise me?" Cassie asked. "Yeah," the girl said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Cassie," she told her. "I know. I'm Bette," Bette Kane told her. Then, as Cassie was walking out, she got a text from a blocked number. I'm Watching You Cassie looked around, a little freaked out. Then, she got scared by a person in a white mask, and burlap outfit. "Freak," she said, walking away. Then, in her room, Cassie was writing in a notebook. "Package for you," Conner said. Cassie closed her notebook. "Thanks," she replied. She opened it, and her eyes widened. There was a voodoo doll with a note pinned on it. "It's my turn to torture you," Cassie said, scared. That night, the girls were walking to the party. Cassie as Lady GaGa, Artemis as vampire, Zatanna as a witch, Megan as a cheerleader, and Rocket in a panther suit. "Are you guys ready to have some fun?" asked Cassie. "Yeah," they replied. When they arrived, they all split up, and a girl walked up to Cassie. She was wearing a blonde wig, a cat mask, and a purple suit. "Me-ow," she said. "Do I know you?" asked Cassie. "No, but you will," the girl said, walking off. Then, she saw Bette in a lady GaGa costume. "I decided to go with my original costume choice," Bette told her. "You know, being my friend could make life a whole lot easier for you," Cassie said. "I like to pick my own friends," Bette said, walking away. Then, the girl approacdhed her. "You're obviously the better GaGa," she said. "Shh, don't tell Cassie," Bette replied. "She doesn't scare me," the girl said. "I'm Bette," Bette told her, offering a hand. "Wendy," she replied, shaking hands. Later, Rocket, Zatanna, Megan, and Artemis meet up again. "Have you seen Cassie?" asked Zatanna. "Last I saw, she was at the bonfire," Megan replied. "She's not there now." Rocket told them. Then they all got a text. I'm in trouble, come alone, to the old house. It was from Cassie. "C'mon, we have to help her," Artemis said. They hurried to the house, and went inside. The girls ran through the hallways, and found Cassie in a locked room. Terrified, she said," He brought me from the party and took a knife out. He said he was gonna kill me, but I ran." "I'll call 911," Zatanna said. "There's no service in here, but there is in the hallway," Cassie said, going outside. Then, there was screaming on the other side of the door. Through the keyhole, Artemis saw Cassie knee a guy in a burlap costume and white mask. She ran away. "Come on. We have to get out of here," Artemis said. They went out through a window. Then, they went back into the house and saw Cassie sitting in a rocking chair, holding a "bloody" knife. "It's ketchup. Want some Megan?" Cassie said. "What just happened?" Zatanna asked. "It was all a hoax. Wally was the guy in the mask," Cassie said. "Don't ever do this again!" Rocket said. "I won't. Now I know I can count on you guys. That you'll always be there to help," Cassie said. Then they returned to the party. Wally walked up to them. "Sorry," Wally told her. "For what? It was perfect!" Cassie replied. "What? I've been here all night," Wally said. Then he walked off. "It wasn't you," Cassie said to herself. Then a guy in a burlap costume and white mask walked past her and muttered,"Bitch." Then, when he was a good length away, he took off his mask. It was Marvin! Then, Cassie got a text. Dying to know who I am? You'll find out. --A. "Who was it?" asked Megan. "It's a secret," Cassie replied.